


The Other Pact

by irritableDemiurge



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Here there be boob touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irritableDemiurge/pseuds/irritableDemiurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scourge Sisters cuddle, talk about identity, and form a pact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Pact

**Author's Note:**

> Written because people liked this silly post I made. http://wriskas.tumblr.com/post/88463925357/ - Don't read it cause it's literally the entire fic.
> 
> Unbeta'd because this is the cheesiest thing I've ever written and what with the boobs I was just too embarrassed to show it to anyone I know I'm sorry.

“Get off me,” you groan when Vriska tries to climb into your lap yet again. She huffs but doesn't relent, and you begrudgingly admit it isn't too bad. Maybe you like cuddling with your teammate. So what?

You wrap your arms around her and she rests her head on your shoulder with a contented sigh, satisfied that she’s won yet again. Her hair smells terrible, but not too terrible. You grimace as you try to scrape it off your tongue with your teeth. Somehow it always gets in your mouth; there’s just way too much of it. Lawbooks and plushies are strewn all over your respiteblock as usual, but there’s some of Vriska’s stuff too. A few dice were strewn around the floor, her FLARPing coat was hanging off your chair, and her glasses were god knows where.

Without realizing you’re doing it you start stroking her back. Not to be outdone, Vriska starts running her own hands up and down your spine, pressing down between your vertebrae. It feels so nice and comforting you almost slump forward. You wonder if you’re pale for her. No, no, probably not. Stuff like this is normal for young trolls, doing things from every possible quadrant with each other at the same time. And the two of you were hardly traditional in every other aspect of your lives anyway.

While you’re lost in thought, you completely miss one of Vriska’s hands making its merry way downwards, to the small of your back. By the time you realize what she’s doing she’s got a hand up your shirt, rubbing small circles on the bare skin of your back. You’re weary now. You stop moving your hands and wait for her next move.

Vriska’s next move is, of course, to put her other hand on your ass. The one she has inside your shirt slides upwards and sideways, so it’s resting on your ribs. You bunch up her shirt in your hands. She moves further slowly, tentatively, snickering audibly when she realizes you’re not wearing a bra. At this point you’re holding your breath, your bloodpusher drumming in your ears as her hand inches closer and closer to your breast. Her fingers count your ribs one by one, hesitate when they reach the softer flesh and then move on a moment later. She rubs her thumb on the underside of your breast and her fingers up the sides and you’re still holding your breath. Then they start inching towards your nipple, coming closer and closer and – 

“STOP!” you shout, and you swear she would have fallen over if she didn’t have an arm up your top and you weren’t still holding on to hers.

“What the hell, Terezi! What’s your problem?” she asks once she recovers. The annoyance in her voice is obviously faked, masking genuine concern. That’s almost sweet, you think.

“Nothing,” you reply, “I don’t have a problem. I just don’t want to do that with you.”

A look of utter dejection crosses her face. “But I thought you liked me!”  
“I do like you!”  
“Then why won’t you let me touch your boobs? What’s wrong with me? Did I do something bad again? I’m sorry Terezi, I-“  
“Wow no, shut up. Don’t even get started with the apology drama, I know you don’t mean it. You didn’t do anything bad, Vriska! Okay, you probably did, but nothing I actually care about.”  
“Thanks a billion.”  
“And there’s nothing wrong with you! I just don’t like this sort of…stuff.”

She’s looking at your curiously, leaning a bit further away from you than she was before so you can see each other’s faces without going cross eyed.

“What stuff?” she asks curiously, and you’re almost overeager to explain. Vriska rarely asks you to tell her things, and pretends she’s bored whenever it’s your turn to speak.

For some reason though, you find yourself at a loss for words. You’ve never explained this to anyone before, it was just the way you were.  
“You know,” you finally say, “just…sex stuff.”  
“You don’t like sex?” she asks incredulously.  
“Nope! And before you ask no, I’ve never tried it. I just know.”  
“Huh.” She chews on her bottom lip for a while before she speaks again. “But aren’t we supposed to like it? I mean, everyone says it’s sooooooo great and the drones will come one day and everyone has to do it! Why would that happen if we didn’t enjoy it?”  
You shrug. “Maybe it is enjoyable. Like I said, I’ve never tried it. But I don’t really want to, frankly! I just don’t like the idea of pailing I guess.”  
“You’re weiiiiiiiird,” she intones, and you punch her in the shoulder. “You’re a weird girl who lives in a weird tree and is weird about sex.”

You’re more hurt than you expected to be. Her insults are usually friendly, and that’s how you take them, but this one got to you for some reason. You start untangling yourself from her.

“But I guess I’m weird too.”  
“Huh?” You stop and look at her, and she’s grinning.  
“I feel the same way!” she says. “I’ve never been able to put it into words like you did, and I didn’t know anyone else felt this way, but I guess I was wrong. I guess it figures you’d know how to explain it since you’re sort of smart sometimes.” She pumps the air with her fist. “Another lucky break for Vriska Serket!”

You grin back. “Lucky break?”  
“Totally! If you were like everyone else I’d do all that stuff because I’d think you wanted to and probably feel miserable and icky for the rest of my life. But now I don’t have to! You should be grateful, by the way,” she says, suddenly serious. “I was prepared to sacrifice a lot for you, so you’d better be ready to repay me eightfold!”  
She’s joking and you laugh because it’s obvious and because that was Vriska’s way of saying she likes you.

You weren’t completely sure in what way she liked you, but you were sure that you felt the same way and that was all that mattered. You had sweeps to figure it out anyway.

“Oh I know just the perfect way to thank you,” you cackle, and press a quick kiss to her lips. You lean back immediately to watch the spectacle unfold on her face.

Vriska’s expression shifts from confused to embarrassed to ridiculously happy in a matter of seconds, and you can’t help but laugh again. Her eyebrows furrow and she punches your shoulder, just like you did to her before. 

“Shut up,” she mutters, and for once you do. Instead of saying anything you slide out from under her and drag her to her feet. You’d spent the entire night planning your next FLARP campaign, and the early morning sunlight was spilling through the windows.

You grab her by the hand and drag her towards your recuperacoon. Both of you kick off your shoes, socks and pants silently and climb in, shirts and all. There’s barely enough room for both of you but you manage. You spoon into her and Vriska wraps her arms around your midsection. The sopor slime begins its work immediately, relaxing your tired limbs and coaxing your eyes closed.

“Wait.” You groan at the interruption, but you somehow manage to open your eyes and turn your head to partially look at Vriska.  
“What?”  
“So we don’t like pailing and are probably never gonna do it ever and that’s fine, but… What will we do when the drones come? It’s not like they’ll understand and not cull us because we don’t want to stick our bits into a bucket.”

You frown because of the way she put that, and because it’s a serious problem you weren’t able to find a solution to before. Then it strikes you.

“Let’s make a pact.”  
“What kind of pact?”  
“That when it’s time, we’ll fill a pail together. Just that one time. We can do it quickly or whatever, it’s not like the drones are going to watch us do it. What do you say?”  
Before you have time to realize that’s probably the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever asked someone, or thank the sopor for putting you out of it enough to do it, she says “Deal.”

You both have matching smiles as you begin drifting off again. All your limbs go numb, and you’re sure the feeling of Vriska wrapped around you put you to sleep even faster.

“Can we still make out?”  
“Shut up, Vriska!”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I used the b word.


End file.
